Injectors are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines, where they may be arranged in order to dose a fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into a combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Due to increasingly strict legal regulations concerning the admissibility of pollutant emissions by internal combustion engines, which are arranged in vehicles for example, it is necessary to take action in various ways in order to reduce these pollutant emissions.
One possible starting point is to reduce the pollutant emissions which are directly produced by the combustion engine. For example after an injection process, when a valve needle has returned to its closing position, a remaining fuel volume inside an injector in the region of a nozzle tip can cause deposition of not combusted particles. This leads to high carbon- (also HC-) and particle number (also PN-) emissions, and thus is a challenge in order to fulfill legal regulations such as the European Emission Normative EU6C.